Best Friends Boyfriend
by 1DPink
Summary: What happens when Madison's Boyfriend Harry Styles falls in love with her best friend Nicki Martin? And Jazmine finds out they're secret relationship? A Harry Styles Love Story. One Direction.


BEST FRIEND BF BY 1DPINK

INTRODUCTION

Me:  
Nicki Martin as Selena Gomez

My Best Friend:  
Madison Mcmillin

Madison Mcmillin Cousin:  
Lucy Hale

One Direction

Liam's Girlfriend:  
Danielle Peazer

Louis' Girlfriend:  
Eleonor Calder

My friend: Jazmine Cole as in Jazmine Villages.

Demi Lovato

Chapter One In Texas:

Nicki's POV:

Free, free to be myself  
Free to need sometime  
Free to need some help  
So I'm reaching baby out  
When I'm lonely in the crowd  
When the silents gets to loud.

Friends by Aura Dione blasted through my Iphone for the summer and getting to see my best friend Madison Mcmillin. I got out of my bed and went to take a shower when I finished I weared my Victora's secret sweatpants, cropped tanktop, converse, with my hair in a messy bun, and raybeans took my Iphone and wern to my Porsche Boxter car and drived to the airport to pick up Maddie. I parked the car and went into the airport and waited for her. She told me she had to go for her cousin Lucy Hale and then she's going to be in a music video for the first time with some guys I don't know I think they we're in the X-factor and they didn't win so Simon Cowell and Nicole Schezinger put them in a group and they are famous now. That's what Maddie texted me about but she never told me the band name or there names. My thought's were interuppted when I spotted Madison and behind her Lucy and five guys.

"Maddie!" I yelled running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Hi Nicki." She said pulling away.

" Hello, Hi Lucy I didn't know you were coming I thought you have to finish the eipsode of Pretty Little Liars." I babbled. Oh lord my mouth is always talking and infront of me five guys, and my friend.

"It's good I'm on a break." Lucy said hugging me.

"So who are they?" I asked and there faces went shocked.

"That's One Direction, over her is Harry Styles, my boyfriend." She pointed at a curly haired boy with green sparkled eye's. He's hot. When Madison was not looking he winked at me.

"That is Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson." Maddie pointed at a boy with brown bieber hair and same hair as Liam.

"This is Niall Horan." She pointed at a blondish and blue eye's boy.  
"And last but not least is Zayn Malik." She pointed at a dark black hair, with long eyelashes, and small brown eyes.

"Hi I'm Nicki Martin." I shooked everyone's hand.

"Nice to meet you Keke." Louis said making me laugh.

"Nicki my name is Nicki." I corrected him.

"Well that's your nickname created by me for you and you can call me Lou." Louis said.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Lets go guys." Madison said we took there bags and we went to my car.

"What have you been up to lately?" Maddie asked from the back while holding Harry's hand.

"Lots of homework and meeting up with Lexi." I said.

"Oh ya how is she?" She asked.

"She's great went to london for uni for next year so I haven't seen her sense last month." I said looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Zayn asked.

"No." I replyed. He looked at me in disbelif.

"Why are you shocked?" I asked.

"You're beautiful." He admit making me blush that's the first time a boy admited to me. I think I'm starting to like him as a best friend.  
"Thanks." I replyed. I pulled up to my house and we all went in.

"So where are we gonna stay?" Liam asked.

"Madison's house." I said.

"Oh great." Harry smirked. I turned to go to the kitchen.

"Hey what's wrong?" Zayn asked.

"Nothing." I kinda lyed.

"Are you jealous already from Madison?" He asked again.

"No, not at all." I cryed going to get some nacho's and cheese to put on the table.

"DO I SMELL NACHO'S ALREADY?" Niall yelled.

"He loves eating." Zayn told me.

"I see." I agreed.

"YES, NI." Zayn yelled back. Not a minute later Niall came in doving into the food.

"Gosh Niall wait for everyone to come." I said when the door bell ringed. I went and opened it to reveal Jazmine, and Demi Lavato.  
" Hi girls." I said hugging them.

"Maddie!" I yelled.

"What? Demi o my gosh I didn't know you were coming." She said hugging her.

"I know I wanted to make it a surprise for you and Niall." Demi said. Jaz went to the kitchen and Demi, Maddie, and I started to talking.

"Where's Niall?" Demi asked happily.

"In the kitchen." I said she went and we followed her she went behind Niall her finger on her lips and put her hands on his eye's.

"Guess who?" Demi said. He wipped his mouth in a napkin.

"Demi." Niall said turning around.

"Hey love." She said hugging him.

"I didn't know you were coming, and I missed you." Niall smiled.

"I missed you too." She smiled.

"Okay everyone sit and let's begin eating." Liam shouted. I saw Jaz and Zayn talking while Harry and Madison did the same. Louis, Lucy, and I sat talking while eating. I keeped looking at Harry because he keeps on looking at me. I think I'm starting to get felling for my best friends boyfriend and I can't stop myself from that.

Chapter Two

I woke up to find myself in bed and everyone was past out on the floor. Harry and Madison cuddling, Zayn and Jaz, Niall and Demi, Lucy, Louis, and Liam on the floor apart. I got up only in my pajamas pants and red bra's and went to the bathroom to shower.

Flashback of last night:

It was midnight when we played Never Have I Ever we got some drinks and then started.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"ME!" Louis yelled.

"Okay go ahead." Liam said.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone I love?" Louis said. Liam and Harry drinked.

"Never have I ever made out with a girl?" Harry laughed and everyone of the boys drinked. We contiuned to play the game until two o'clock A.M I got up and went to the bathroom I heared someone following me.

Flashback over

That was all I remember I dryed myself and weared my plaid shirt, cacharel pants, with my green flip flop. I put makeup on and left my hair down drying it then brushing it smoothly. I went out to see everyone sound asleep expect Harry was nowhere to be seen I went to the kitchen to see him cooking when he turned around and saw me.

"Oh hi Nicki." He awkwardly said.

"Hi," I said, "What's wrong?"

"Can you um put some makeup on your neck so the bruise doesn't show?" He asked I touched my neck to find what he was talking about. Where did that come from? I thought.

"Um, okay." I was walking when his warm hand pulled me to him.

"Do you remember last night?" Harry asked.

"No." I awkwardly said looking into his green beautiful eye's.

"Imma tell you but please don't tell Maddie because it was an accident we had." He said.

"Okay." I agreed. We sat on the table and he told me everything.

Flashback:

When I heared someone following me I turned around to see Harry. He pushed me into the bathroom and we started making out he went down to my neck from here I pulled away I think and went to my room.

Flashback over.

"Harry please tell me did we do it?" I asked emaphasising the 'it'.

"No." He said making me relax. I went to my room and put make up on my neck.

"Whatcha doing?" I heared Zayn ask.

"Oh nothing putting on my necklace." I lyed. By the time everyone went to the kitchen and started eating breakfast.  
When we finished breakfast we girls went shopping while teh boy's went for a photoshoot and meet and greet.

"Maddie what's wrong?" I asked.

"Um its Harry he's being wierd this morning he didn't even gave me a goodmorning kiss and all that." She softly said I felt bad about that its all because of me and him making out last night. Should I tell her? No he told me not to.

"Demi?" I heared Jaz asked.

"What?" Demi said.

"You have a crush on Niall don't you?"

"Ya kinda and so do you with Zayn?" I turned around to see Jaz blushing.

"Who does Liam go out with?" I asked lighting up the mood with Maddie.

"Danielle Peazer and Louis with Eleonor Calder there gonna visit here next month but it's a suprise for them." Madison explained while we walked to starbucks.

"OMG IT'S LUCY HALE AND MADISON MCMILLIN!" Some girls ran up to us.

"Are you going out with Harry Styles?" One blonde girl asked.

"Of course." Maddie answered jealousy washed over me.

"Can we have an autograph and a pic?" A brown haired girl asked.

"Yes." She laughed Lucy and Maddie stepped over to the three girls and Demi took there picture.

"Demi do you go out with Niall Horan?" The girl asked.

"NO just friends." She laughed.

"Who's those girls?" The blonde asked nicely.

"That's my friend Nicki Martin and Jazmine Cole." Madison said.

"You're pretty." They all said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Can we take a picture of ya'll two?" They asked.

"Of course." I said saractically. Maddie took there camera and we took a picture then we sat at a table when they went we ordered coffee and started talking. My Iphone buzzed I looked at it to see,

'Meet me in a minute.' xoxHarryxox

'Okay.' I replyed.

"Um guys I have to go." I said getting up.

"See ya." They all called. What does he need now? I thought. I walked two blocks when a hand grapped me and pulled me to the corner somewhere.

"Hi." Harry whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spines. I know it's wrong but I couldn't resist it.

"Hi." I whispered back. I was already falling in love with him.

Harry's POV:

I know it's wrong but it's her who I want not Madison anymore. When I first meet her she was stunning with her Victora's secret sweatpants, cropped tanktop, converse, with raybeans on her messy bun hair.

"Harry?" Nicki asked.

"Ya." I answered.

"You know its wrong?" She asked.

"I know." I agreed.

"I have to go." She said pulling away from my gripped. I wanted her rosey lips on mine but I couldn't because she walked away from me before I could do that.

Chapter Three

Two Month Later

Jazmine's POV

I have grown felling for Zayn for the past two month but I don't know if he fells the same way. I was at home sitting on the couch and watching T.V on MTV news and eating butterfingers when One Direction photo's showed up. Then they started talking about Zayn and this girl who's he's dating her names Rebecca Furgson and I started crying I felt someone sit beside me.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"I've grown feeling about this guy name Zayn and he's going out with some other girl." I told her.

"Oh sweetheart he'll figure it out in no time." She soothed me.

"Thanks mom you always lighten the mood up." I smiled.

"Are you hungrey?" Mom asked smiling.

"Very, oh mom I was thinking about signing up for singing, if it's okay with you." I said and looked down at my hans then mom lifted my chin up and looked at me saying.

"You can cause if your happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks mom, love you." I said smiling.

"Let's go downstairs to eat." Mom said.

"Be there in a minute." I said. I got out my cell phone and called Nicki. Two rings and she answered.

*Phone Conversation*

"Hell-." I cut myself when I heared Harry's voice, what is he doing with Nicki? I asked myself and keeped listening to the conversation between Nicki and Harry.

Nicki's POV

I was in my room getting on my computer when the door bell ringed I went downstairs I opened the door to reveal Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" I asked. He pulled my hand and took me to my room. I heared my Iphone ring but I didn't answer. Then it stopped ringing.

"Harry what do you want?" I asked.

"I hate to say that but I'm in love with you and I want you." Harry said pressing his lips onto mines. He pushed me onto the bed taking of my shirt slowly.

"Harry stop." I yelled but he started kissing onto my soft spot making me moan. He pulled away and looked into my eye's.

"I love you, Nicki." He said kissing me on the neck again. I tryed to push him away but he won't budge.

Jazmine's POV

"Harry what do you want?" Nicki asked.

"I hate to say that but I'm in love with you and I want you." Harry said I gasped and stopped myself from yelling. I can't believe this Harry, my best friends boyfriend love's my friend. I told myself and listened.

"Harry stop." Nicki yelled but then I heared her moan, ewww that's gross. OMG are they doing it? I thought.

"I love you, Nicki." Harry said, I couldn't hold it in so I hit the red button and closed my phone. Then I went downstairs and ate fast so I can go to Nicki's house.

"Why in a hurry?" Mom asked.

"Nothing it's just the food is really great, um, can I go to Nicki's house she invited me to have a sleepover?"

"Sure, have fun darling." Mom said. I got up and went upstairs to put my pajamas in my bag after I was done I put my make-up and left to Nicki's house. About five mins later I was at Nicki's front proch. I was gonna knock on the door when Harry opened it, looked at me and left.

"U-um hey." Nicki said.

"Hey, why was Harry here?" I asked.

"U-um, he was getting Demi's phone #." She said going upstairs I followed her.

"Niall has her cell # why didn't he ask him?"

"Don't know." She said sittin on her computer chairs and turned her computer on.

"I called you, but you didn't answered, I got worried sick and came to see if your okay and can I spend the night here?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks." I said and went to the bathroom to change to my pajamas.

Nicki's POV

When she went to the bathroom I got up fastly and went to see my Iphone it was on. Oh Gosh. I thought worried if she heared everything that went on between Harry and I. I heared the bathroom door open and in came Jaz.

"Jaz did you hear anything when you called?" I asked.

"No when didn't answer me I closed the phone." She sympathelically said. I relaxed a little then went back to my computer. My Iphone buzzed a minute later I looked to see an unknown #.

'I saw what you did with Harry.' xoxox Unknowned.

I gulped.

"What's wrong, Nicki?" Jaz asked.

"Nothing, um I'm gonna go get some stuff from the store you can stay until I come." I said and she nodded. My Iphone buzzed.

'So you're gonna go tell him now.' xoxox Unknown.

I turned to Jaz and saw her looking out the window. I walked downstairs and went walking while I texted him.

'Harry we have to talk.'

A minute later my phone buzzed.

'Okay, where?' xoxox Harry

'Where you last time pulled me in the corner.' I replyed.

'Okay.' Harry.

I walked to the corner when my phone buzzed again I looked to see unknown number again.

'I won't tell Madison now but maybe later. Watch out.'

I almost cryed when I felt someone breathing on my neck and whispered.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hello." I turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked lifting my chin up to look at his face.

"Someone nows about the thing we did." I cryed hugging him.

"How?" He asked.

"They're texted me, loo-." Suddenly the phone buzzed.

'Hugging him isn't gonna help you with this problem. xoxox Unknown.

Harry took the phone and looked around.

'Who are you? It's Harry.' He texted back.

'Really wanna know, then follow my rules.' Unknown.

"Harry no." I said.

"Do you wanna know who is it then we have to?" Harry said.

"Okay." I agreed.

'What's the rules?' Harry replyed.

'First, get away from Nicki, second tell Madison the truth, third with Nicki.' Unknown xoxox

"Harry you can't tell her." I said.

'I well not do those stupid rule's, do what you want I don't care.' Harry replyed.

'Fine I WILL.' Unknown.

Jaz's POV

It's been a week sense I've been texting Harry and Nicki those messages. Harry hasn't told Madison the truth. I was getting tired of texting so what I'm gonna do is tell Maddie the truth myself even if it's gonna break her's and Nicki's friendship. If Nicki isn't guilty for not telling Maddie her's and Harry's big secret doesn't mean I'm not. I texted Maddie to meet me at starbucks. I texted Harry this.

'Imma tell Maddie.'

'Do it if you can.' Harry.

'Watch me.' I replyed.

After I sat at starbucks Maddie came and sat infront of me.

Chapter Four

"So what is the important thing you wanted to tell me?" Maddie asked.

"Um- H- um- I- I was gonna tell you that I want to be a famous singer and I wanted to take your advice." I said.

"Why were you stuttering?" Maddie asked.

"I was worried." I said. That's not what I wanted to tell her. Owf.

"Ookay, um my advice is that's a great idea, and you would do a great job." Maddie smiled.

"What's your order ma'am's?" The waiter asked.

"Hot chocolate." I said.

"Strawberry juice." Maddie said. The waiter took our order and went to get it for us. A minute later the waiter came with our orders.

"Thanks." Maddie and I said.

"So what song are you gonna record first?" Maddie asked.

"Jealous." I said.

"What does it mean, is it for Zayn?" Maddie smirked.

"Ya, it's just that he's not-." I said but couldn't complete the sentence.

"Darlin, he will feel the same way and he will come crawling to you." Maddie smiled and holded my hand. I smiled. My phone buzzed.

'Meet me at the parking lot, the one across starbucks.' Zayn xoxox.

"Maddie, Zayn texted me saying he want's to meet me what should I tell him?" I asked.

"Yes, this maybe your chance." Maddie said.

"Okay, thanks." I texted Zayn back saying I will be there then I got up and hugged Maddie said goodbye and left. Suddenly I saw Harry looking at me like he's scared of something. Which he bette be.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey cuty." I heared Maddie say.

"Hey." Harry said.

Harry's POV

After I got a message from unknown I went to take a walk. I texted Nicki saying.

'He or she is gonna tell Maddie.'

A while later I saw Nicki running toward me.

"Whatya mean tell Maddie?" Nicki asked.

"I meant they're gonna tell the truth, sense we're not telling her." I said.

"This can't be happenin." Nicki cried.

"Don't cry Nicki, go home and rest, I will take care of this." I said, she nodded and left. I was so thirsty so I went to starbucks but I stopped when I saw Jazmine and Maddie talking. OMG is Jaz the unknown texter? I thought. No she can't be, she's tooo friendly to do that. A minute later she came out and saw me staring.

"Hey." Jaz said and left then Maddie came.

"Hey cuty." Maddie said.

"Hey." I said and got revealed, I thought this is the end.

"Wanna go home?" I asked.

"Ya." Maddie smiled and holded my hand. A minute later I got a texted.

'Be happy that I didn't tell her.' Unknown. I relaxed a little. Maddie and I went to her room and sat on the bed.

Jaz's POV

After I left starbucks I went to where Imma meet Zayn.

"Hey." Zayn whispered in my ear sending shivers all over my body.  
"U-um hey, so whatya want?" I asked.

"I want to take some girls advice." Zayn said, my smile faded.

"Okay." I said sadly.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked what an idiot I have feeling for you sense I met you and you don't see that.

"Y-ya." I studdered.

"So, my girlfriend-." I chocked when he said girlfriend.

"You're definetly not okay." Zayn said.

"I think I'm sick." I said.

"Let me take you home." He said.

"That's okay," I said, "continue, what you were saying."

"My girlfriend is not being herself, everytime I try to kiss her she backs away." He said sadly.

"That means she doesn't have feeling for you anymore." I said a little too happy.

"I guess so, thanks." Zayn said.

"That's all?" I asked confused.

"Yep." Zayn said, I got up and ran crying. I felt a hand grab me. I looked to see it's Zayn's. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.  
I smiled through it then we pulled away.

"Wow." Zayn and I said at the same time.

Zayn's POV

When Jazmine left I couldn't take it I ran after her and saw her crying. I leaned in and kissed her strawberry lips. We smiled through the kiss.

"Wow." Jaz and I said at the same time. I smiled and told Jaz.

"Will you go out with me tonight after I break up with Rebecca?"

"Yes." Jaz said and hugged me.

"I will pick you up at 8:00 pm." I said.

"Okay." Jaz said and left. I went home to see Rebecca sitting on my porch.

"Zayn, I want to break up." She said.

"Me too." I said.

"Okay, then were done, have a wonderful life." Rebecca said and left.

"You, too." I said and went inside. It was about 7:30 pm when I started to get ready for my date. I took a shower than blow dryed my hair and weared black pants, with a white shirt, and a black tuxado.

Jaz's POV

I was done taking a shower and I was getting out my purple long dress and my high heels.

Chapter Five

I did my make up and weared and left my hair down but curled. By the time I was done the doorbell ringed. I went downstairs to find mom talking to Zayn. Zayn looked at me and smile I smiled back.

"Have fun darlin." Mom said. I kissed her cheek and left with Zayn to wherever were going.

"I want you to put this blindfold okay?" Zayn said and I nodded. After driving for about 15 minutes we slowed down and stopped.

"Take my hand." Zayn said I took it and slowly got out. After walking for a minute I heared waves and I could finally heared the shores hitting the rocks. I smiled, then I felt the blindfold get off my eye's.

"That's beautiful." I said.

"You're beautiful." Zayn said making me blush.

"T-thanks." I said.

"Let's eat." Zayn said.

"Okay." I said.

After the date.

"I had the best day ever, thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Zayn said and leaned in and we kissed. After Zayn drove me to my house I wern straight to bed.

Nicki's POV

I hate that unknown texter who have been stalking Harry and I. I was in my room on the computer watching MTV news when my bedroom door opened.

"Ha love." Harry whispered from beside me.

"Hi." I said turning to him. He smashed his lips onto mines then pulled away.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"I was about to watch on youtube MTV news where have you been?" I asked.

"At Madison's house." Harry said.

"Oh how is she?" I asked.

"She's great." He said.

"You know Madison's birthday is coming up?" I said.

"Ya." He said.

"Harry I've been thinking of asking you something." I nervously said.

"What is it?" He asked. I got up and went to sit beside him on the bed.

"Have you told Madison that um you love her yet, like you told me the other day?" I asked.

"No just you, you cought my eye's when I first met you and when I told you what happened when we we're drunk I really did meant to kiss you." He said leaning in to kiss me. I kissed back his hand rumored around my shirt and I pulled away.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's just I don't want messages to come now anymore." I said sitting away from Harry. Right at this moment my Iphone buzzed.

'Trying to pull away from your secret boyfriend, don't have to much fun.' Unknown.

'Who are you?' I texted back. Another texted came.

'First letter is a J, not giving you no more.' Unknown. I felt Harry's hands play with my brown long hair. I put my head on his shoulder and he keep playing with my hair.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too Harry." I replyed.

"Imma go okay?" He said.

"Okay bye." I told him. He kissed me goodbye then he went.

Harry's POV

I walked out of Nicki's house and down to Madison's house. I opened the door and walked to see everyone watching TV expect Louis who was standing infront of me.

"Ha Louis." I greeted with a cheeky smile.

"We need to talk." Louis said.

"Okay." I said and we walked to Louis' room upstairs then he locked the door.

"What's been up to you lately?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lyed.

"Don't lie to me, you haven't been around Maddie for at least two weeks now." Louis said. I thought of waht I should tell him but couldn't think of anything.

"Hey man you can tell me anything." Louis said.

"I-I have been cheating on her with-." I stopped I couldn't say it.

"With who?" Louis asked.

"Nicki." I looked down and he gasped.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Because I'm in love with Nicki not Maddie anymore." I said.

"Oh so you went and cheated on her." Louis said.

"Louis please do not tell her, I've had enought of an unknown texter who knows and now it's you." I told him.

"Tell me from the started." Louis said so I told him everything about Nicki and I and the texter who's first letter is J.

Louis POV

One O'clock in the morning:

While everyone was asleep I got out of bed and went downstairs to my car and drove to Jaz's house. I knocked on the door two times and Jaz opened the door with sleepy eyes.

"Ha Jaz can we talk." I said.

"Ya come in." She said. We both went up to her room and we sat on the bed.

"Do you what's going on with Harry and Nicki?" I asked.

"U-um-." She begined.

"They have been going out in secret, and I know that you know too, and your the one texted them those messasges." I said, she put her hands on her face and started to sob.

"Yes, you're right I'm the one who is texting them." Jaz said still sobbing I helded her.

"From when?" I asked.

"About ten days ago." She said.

"Why are you texting them?" I asked.

"Cause I don't want Maddie to get hurt, and I tryed to tell Maddie today but I couldn't." Jaz said.

Chapter Six

"Please don't tell Harry or Nicki. I was planning on telling them after Madison birthday." Jaz said.

"I won't," I said, "So are you going out with Zayn yet?" I asked.

"Yet?" Jaz asked.

"He used to tell me he has feeling for you from when he first met you." I said her eye's were shocked.

"WHAT! And he didn't tell me, I was dying all these time for him?" Jaz asked.

"Ya, sorry I have to go." I said.

"Okay, and yes I'm Zayn's girlfriend." Jaz answered.

"Great, bye." I said hugging her and went downstairs and drove home.

Jaz's POV

When Louis left I texted Zayn saying goodnight. A minute later Zayn replied.

'Goodnight.' Zayn xoxox.

The next day

My alarm went off, I stopped it, got up took a shower, then weared my skinny white pants with one shoulder shirt and a highheels. Then I went downstairs to smell bacon. How I love bacon.

"Goonmorning sweety." Mom said.

"Goodmorning mom." I said and sat down eating.

"So you're Zayn girlfriend?" Mom asked smiling.

"Yep." I said poping the 'p'.

"See I told you he will come crawling to you." She laughed.

"Thanks mom." I said and the doorbell ringed I opened the door to see Zayn.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, can we talk?" Zayn asked.

"Sure, come in." I said.

"MOM, I'm upstairs with Zayn." I yelled.

"Okay honey." Mom yelled back. I sat on my bed and patted beside me so Zayn can seat.

"So..." I begin.

"I know we just got togather but us guys are going on tour in June."

"Me too." I said relizing that I haven't told anyone but Maddie and mom that I'm going to be a singer.

"Me too?" Zayn asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I signed up for singing and they excepted." I said remembered a week ago when I got the letter.

*Flashback*

I was eating when I heared the mailman horn, I ran to see the mailbox. There was letter. I opened it and saw what it said,

Dear Ms. Cole,

WE accept your letter that you sended us about you wanting to be a young famous singer meet us today at 3:00

Sincerly, Julia Thomsand.  
Your manager.

I ran to my house and yelled.

"Mom they excepted me!" Mom came running to me.

"What?" Mom asked.

"T-they excepted me and they want me to meet them at 3:00 what time is it?" I asked.

"2:00." Mom said looking at her watch.

"Let's go." I said taking mom's car keys from the counter and ran.

After driving for an hour.

"I'm looking for Julia Thomsand." I told a lady around mom's age.

"Right this way." She said. After walking from hall to hall we finally stopped at a room. I knocked.

"Come in." A lady's voice yelled. I went in and she shook mines and mom's hand.

"Sit down please." Julia said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's sign the contract." I said.

"Okay." Julia said. After signing million of paper, Julia said.

"Your first tour is with One Direction 3 weeks." I smiled, said thanks and went home with mom driving this time.

*Flashback over*

Zayn was smiling. Then I heared my door knock.

"Come in." I said.

"Darlin I have to go to wal-mart it might take me about two hours, cause I have to go to the dentist, do you want anything from wal-mart?"

"Yes get me some pants and shirts." I said she nodded, said goodbye and left.

"So your tour is with us?" Zayn asked.

"Yep." I said. Zayn leaned in and kissed my lips, started going down my neck sucking it. Then he pulled away. I smiled and kissed him again and we both slept togather on my bed.

Chapter 7 Madison's B-day April 1

Nicki's POV

I was getting ready for Madison's 18th birthday. I weared a white lavender gown and a gold giuseppe zanottis shoes. I put on some make up, red lipstick and curled my hair. I thought of Harry being with Madison all day and not with me. Jealousy washed over me. I got my purse and headed out. I got onto my car and went to the ballroom were everyone was there even Demi, Lucy, Eleonor, and Danielle. Expect Harry and Madison. I walked up to everyone and greeted them. My phone buzzed I looked to see this,

'Standing alone in the ballroom with out Harry beside you. Poor you.' Unknown.

I looked around for a minute then went to the bathroom to fresh myself up a little. A while later I went out of the bathroom to see Harry and Madison already here. Harry made eye contact to me then the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom without anyone seeing me. My phone buzzed.

'Trying to sneek out to the bathroom with Harry.' Unknown.

I looked around to see everyone partying expect Jaz on the phone. I walked up to her and asked.

"Jaz can I use your phone for a minute." I lyed.

"Where's yours?" She asked.

"Forgot it." I lyed.

"Here." She gave it ot me I looked at the messages and only found Zayn's and her texting.

"Here." I said giving it back to her.

Jaz's POV

When Nicki asked for my phone I gave her my real one not the one that I'm sending her and Harry's messages I would be stupid. A minute later she gave it back.

Nicki's POV

I walked to the bathroom and thought of Jaz no she can't be the one who's texting. I thought.

"You look beautiful tonight." Harry whispered into my ear.  
"Thanks." I replyed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I got one messages from when I came here." I said looking at him.

"Gosh when is that gonna stop." He said yelling not to loud. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his warm body. I turned my head to face Harry and he smashed his lips to mines when my phone buzzed AGAIN. Harry pulled away kissing me on the neck then I pulled away.

'I video tape you and Harry from when he first came into the bathroom. Let's see what Madison is gonna say about that.' Unknown.

Harry and I looked up to the ceiling to see someone's shadow with a hood on.

'Better tell Madison tomorrow before I do.' Unknown.

Harry's phone buzzed a little later saying,

'You too.' Unknown. Then he put it back in his pocket. Harry took my phone and typed.

'PLEASE TELL ME WHO THE **** YOU ARE?' Harry.

'I'm closer then you think I am.' I look at Harry.

"Nicki you know that I told Louis about us." He said.

"WHAT?" I yelled and he closed his hands on my mouth.

"I have to go." Harry said going out of the bathroom I followed behind.

Jaz's POV

'I'm closer than you think I am.' I texted Nicki. I went inside and started dancing with Zayn. (JAZ DID TWO VIDEO TAPES).

"You look beautiful tonight." Zayn said.

"You look good yourself." I said.

"Thanks babe." Zayn said. I was shocked when he said 'babe'.  
"EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Someone said through the microphone. I looked up to see it was Justin Bieber. I smiled I always wanted to meet him. He's adorable.

"I'm gonna sing to the birthday girl, which is MADISON MCMILLIN."

(Singed One Less Lonely Girl)

After Justin finished singing we all clapped.

"THANKS EVERYBODY, HAVE FUN WITH THE REST OF THE NIGHT!" Justin yelled.

"I really wanna meet him." I told Zayn.  
"Lets go." Zayn said holding my hand.

"Where?" I asked.

"To meet Justin." He said and laughed.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello-." Justin said.

"Jazmine." I said.

"Hello Jazmine liked the song?" Justin asked.

"Yes, loved it, how old are you?" I asked.

"18." Justin said.

"Are you dating anyone?" I asked.

"Nope I'm single."

"Nice to know." I said smiling.

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"Babe, don't worry it's nothing." I resured him.

"Bye." Justin waved. I waved back saying bye.

Zayn's POV

When Jaz said to Justin, "Nice to know." Jealousy washed over me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Babe, don't worry it's nothing." She resured me. I loved when she said "Babe".

"Bye." Justin waved. Jaz waved back and I took her hand and danced with her in the middle of the dance floor.

"MADISON COME OUTSIDE!" Someone yelled I assume it's her mom. We all went outside to see the most beautiful car a girl can have. I hugged Jaz and she smiled and kissed my cheek. I kissed her cheeks too. It's kissable.

Harry's POV

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder I turned around to see Louis.

"What?" I asked.

"Come with me." He said and I followed to a room in the ballroom. He pressed something I assume it's a video tap. I got worried.

"Look at this." Louis said and sat beside me on the couch. (After watching the video of Nicki and I in the bathroom).

"W-what?" I asked myself.

"Man, you really need to tell her, I've had it." Louis said.

"What's all this about?" Someone said. I looked back and saw Madison standing there smiling I got up and told Louis with my hand to turn the video off.

"Nothing, let's go home so I can show you my present." I said.

"Okay, bye Lou." She said.

"Bye Maddie." Louis said.

Madison's POV

I was looking everywhere for Harry but I couldn't find him. I figured he would be upstairs. I went upstairs and heared talking in a room. I opened it and saw Harry and Louis sitting on the couch, Harry had a scared face and Louis with a confused face.

"What's all this about?" I asked. Harry turned around and came up to me.

"Nothing, lets go home so I can show you my present." Harry said.

"Okay, bye Lou." I said.

"Bye." Louis said. By the time we were downstairs everyone was gone expect Nicki.

"This is for you, Happy Birthday Maddie." Nicki said handing me a small box.

"Thanks." I said.

"Bye." She called out before she went to her car.

"Let's go." Harry said. So we went ot my house and up to my room.

"So you wanna know my present?" Harry whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spines but it felt different.

"Ya." I answered.

"Okay." He said getting up and getting something from his pocket, then he gave it to me.

"Open it." Harry smiled.

"Okay." I said. When I opened it I saw the most beautiful diamond necklace says on it Harry. It's so beautiful.

"So you liked it?" Harry asked.

"Like it. I love it." I yelled kissing him on the lips then we pulled away.

Chapter Eight

Nicki's POV

Two Days Later

Girl's Out

I woke up by 9:00 A.M beside me Harry and got up slowly so I wouldn't woke up Harry. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, blowed my hair, weared Ruffled shirt, khaki cargo shorts, white ankle shoes, and put some make up. I did my hair as a ponytail then went out of the bathroom.

"Morning." Harry said.

"Morning." I replyed.

"So what are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"Um girls out, yestraday me and the girls texted each other so that's it." I said.

"Okay." Harry said.

"You should go now before the girls come." I said.

"Right." He said kissing my cheeks.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye, love." He said then left. A message came when he left.

'Sayin' bye to your secret BF before Madison comes.' Unknown.

****. Ugh. I thought madly. I heared another message come.

'Get mad I don't gave a crap.' Unknown.

I went downstairs madly, before I can reach the last step the doorbell ringed. I ran and opened the door to see Danielle, Eleoner, Madison and Jaz greeted me with a hug. I felt Jaz hugging me diferently then one month ago.

"Ha girls did you eat yet?" I asked.

"No and I'm hungry." Ele said. (Eleoner's nickname).

"I have pancakes, bacon, and cupcakes what would you like?" I asked.

"PANCAKES!" Ele yelled, Maddie and Dan agreed expect Jaz she wanted bacon.

"Okay." I said and we all went to the kitchen expect Jaz who was sitting on the couch crying.

"Jaz what's wrong?" I asked going up to her and sitting beside her.

"I-I don't want to see three people ending up hurt." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Tell you what nothing." She said smiling and got up to the kitchen I was left on the couch confused what did she mean about three people ending up hurt. I heared my phone buzz from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen and saw Maddie holding it.

"What does this person mean?" Madison asked.

"Whatya mean? Let me see." I said and took the phone and saw.

'Confronting your friend to tell you what she means about three people begin ending up hurt.' Unknown.

" I don't know." I told Maddie.

"Breakfast is ready." Dan yelled putting the food on the table then we all sat and started eating.

"I really missed girls out." I said. A message came. Again.

'Eat well don't choke. Have fun watching tonight secrets behind friends.' Then the door bell ringed. I went and opened it to see the video tape on the floor. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"Do you wanna go to the store?" Jaz asked.

"Sure." I said. (The video tape fell from NICKI'S pockets).  
I sat and started to eat faking a smile.

Jaz's POV

I got my cell phone and texted Louis.

'Thanks for bringing the video tape.' A minute later I got a text back.

'Welcome.' Louis. Then I followed the girls out to the limo and I sat beside Maddie.

"Ha girls, I didn't tell you I'm gonna go on tour with One Direction on June 1." I said and everyone eye's looked at me like I'm dumb expect Maddie.

"Awsome." Nicki said smiling.

I heared Nicki's phone vibrate she looked and smiled. I new who it was and felt sad for Madison that he love's Nicki and not her. I decided to texted Louis to go to Nicki's house and put the video on the DVD player on the TV. And he said he'd do it.

"Jaz we're here." Dan shocked me on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry." I said getting up and we all went to Forever 21. By the time it was 9:30 we all went back to Nicki's house and ordered cheese pizza with sprite. I was walking when I found a DVD it was "Secret's behind friends." I turned to Nicki and said.

"Ha Nicki lets watch this." When I said that her eye's went wide.

"Let's watch something else." She said worriedly. She better be.

"Nope I want to watch it to." Maddie said.

"Whatever." Nicki said. I smirked.

Chapter Nine

"Do you know what let's watch something else." I said, I saw Nicki get relax. I was thinking of excusing myself and go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom."

"What are we suppose to watch?" Dan asked.

"Find something till I come back." I said and went to the bathroom I texted Louis.

'Hey Lou, I'm not gonna play the video I'm going to put a hidden camera in Nicki's room.' Jazmine. A minute later my phone buzzed.

'Okay Jaz, call Zayn cuz I think he got the dvd.' Lou. Before I call Zayn I have to go to Nicki's room. I opened the bathroom door slowly and looked to see if anyone was here, to my luck no one was there. I tiptoped to Nicki's room and opened it, I was thinking where should I put it? I've got it in the corner so the whole room would show on the video. I put it and opened the door and ran downstairs and sat on the couch.

"So what are we gonna watch?" I asked, I forgot to call Zayn so I got up fast and told the girls I have to call Zayn.

*PHONE CONVO*

"Hello." I said softly.

"Hey, Jazzy." Zayn said cutely.

"So-." I said but Zayn cutted me off.

"Can you come over tomorrow I have something to show you, it's bad." He said.

"Is it about me?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Nope, it's-it's about Harry." He said.

"What about him?" I asked pretending to not know.

"I found somthing and I will tell and show you it tomorrow." Zayn saiid.

"Okay, I missed you." I said.

"Me too." Zayn said.

"How is Liam, and Niall?" I asked realizing I haven't saw them sense Madison's birthday.

"Liam miss's his girlfriend."

"I hope he will see her tomorrow." I said.

"Can you talk to her so she can call him?" Zayn asked he really cared about his friends feeling, that's what makes me love him more.

"Ya I will, well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, but what time?" I asked.

"12:00 meet me at the hotel it's called Honey, bye." Zayn said.

"Okay bye." I said, closed my cell and went to tell Dan what Zayn told me.

*END OF PHONE CONVO*

"Hey Dan can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and followed me.

"Liam-." I said but Dan cutted me off.

"Is he okay?" She asked tears building in her eyes.

"Yes he's okay, I just wanted to say that Zayn told me to tell you to call him cuz he missed you and you should go on a date with him tomorrow night." I said. She flashed a smile and nodded. Then we went to watch the movie. The movie was called 'JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE.' It was funny when John weared a girls undies and went ot a teachers room, and the teacher saw him and yelled. After the movie was finished I saw everyone asleep so I decided to text Nicki.

'Had fun watching the movie and not the movie that had Harry and you in it which the movie I sended to you today called 'Secrets Behind Friends.' I hit send and a minute later her phone buzzed I played on her and pretended to be asleep. I was laughing in my mind.

Nicki's POV

I was asleep when my phone buzzed. I opened my eye's and read it.

'Had fun watching the movie and not the movie that had Harry and you in it which the movie I sended to you today called 'Secrets Behind Friends.' I looked around and saw everyone asleep I got up and went to the kitchen. I was so hungry so I decided to do peanut butter and jelly sandwich. My phone buzzed so I looked to see it.

'Come outside the balcony.' Harry xoxox

'Gosh Harry I'm eating and you know the girls are here.' I texted back.

'Go see your precious (Prec*Louis) BF.' Unknown.

'Harry I can't I'm already have messages.' I texted him.

'Don't you wanna see my pretty face.' Harry texted teasing me so I tiptoed out the balcony and looked around for him.

"Ha beautiful." Harry popped his head from the balcony corner.

"Hi." I smiled.

'Don't smile too much it's gonna be ruined in a few month, watch your back.' Unknown.

My smile faded and I looked into Harry's eyes.

"It's the message isn't it?" Harry asked grapping my hand.

"Ya we can't just keep it a secret, Harry, you've already told Louis and the unknown person knows and who's gonna find out next? Madison? Lads? Paprazzi? Anyone." I said.

"You can't let those things ruin us, Nicki." Harry said emotionly.

"But it is." I cried. He pulled me into a hug sending electricity all over my body from the touch.

"I should go." He said pulling away from the hug. Harry's phone buzzed.

'Don't leave her alone crying.' Unknown I looked and read it.

"I'm sleepy." I said about to walk inside when Harry pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back enjoying it then I pulled away.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said climbing out of the balcony I went back into the kitchen then went to were the girls are asleep and sleeped cozy smiling.

The Next Day

Jaz's POV

I woke up to see the girls still asleep, I got up and went to take a shower in Nicki's room but before I can take a shower I turned off the video camera so I can't be shown in the video. I took my cloth from my bag ans went in the bathroom. After I was finished I got out of the bathtub and weared my skinny purple jeans and one shouldered abrocrombie shirt.  
then went out of the bathroom door to see Nicki.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey your done right?" She asked.

"Yep." I answered, she flashed a smile and took her stuff and went into the bathroom. I turned on the video camera and ran outside.

Chapter Ten

I went to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

"I smell something delicious (Delic*Louis)." I heared Eleoner say I laughed and said.

"In the kitchen."

"Coming." Ele yelled. I heared footsteps coming from upstairs.

"I'M HUNGRY." Nicki yelled.

"Come on the food is ready." I said all the girls came running through the kittchen door. We all begin eating.

"What are you guys planning to do today?" I asked.

"Go on a date with Lee." Dan said.

"Nothing." Nicki said. Liar. I thought.

"I'm going to Madison's house to hang out with Louis." Ele said.

"And I'm going to meet Zayn at 12:00." I said.

"What are you gonna do Maddie?" Nicki asked.

"I don't know, I might have to go with mom to the store."

"Cool." Nicki smiled widely, I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"I have to go." I said and hugged the girls, took my bag and went to the hotel and knocked on door 12. Zayn opened the door shirtless. I was looking at his six pack.

"Like what you're seeing." Zayn teased.

"Um, can I come in." I asked changing the subject.

"Sure." He said and closed the door behind me. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"My lips are calling yours."

"Fine." I said and kissed his lips.

"So what is the thing you want to show me?" I asked.

"Sit on the couch." He said and started to put something on the TV.

"Watch this." He said. It was Harry and Nicki, thats the video tape I gave Louis.

"How did you get it?" I asked. He started to tell me.

Zayn's POV

*FLASHBACK*

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." I said. The guys nodded. I walked to the bathroom which was in Louis' room. After I finished from the bathroom I walked out to see on Louis' bed a DVD I got it and putted it in my pocket and left. I went downstairs and told the guys I had to go. While I was walking I thought of how I should see the video then I got it, go to the hotel. After I went to the hotel and checked in I went to the room and put the DVD. I watched it. OMG is this Harry and Nicki makingout in the bathroom on Madison's birthday, is he cheating on her the only thing I could do is call Jazzy. Before I called Jaz, she called. We talked and she said she was gonna meet me.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

"So that's how I got it." I said.

"I have to tell you something." Jazzy said.

"What?" I asked getting closer to her.

"I know about this a long time and they (Harry & Nicki) don't know that I do but Harry told Louis about it, I've been sending Harry and Nicki threatening messages please don't tell them." She said I was in shock. I got up and yelled.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"YOU WEREN'T MY BOYFRIEND WHEN I KNEW!" She yelled and ran toward the door she turned around and said the words I never thought she would say.

"I LOVE YOU AND now I HATE YOU!" She said and slammed the door behind her. What did I just do?

Jaz's POV

"YOU WEREN'T MY BOYFRIEND WHEN I KNEW!" I yelled and ran to the door I turned around and said the three words I love and the three words that I hate.

"I LOVE YOU AND now I HATE YOU!" then slammed the door behind me. I was running to fast that I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into a guy I looked up and saw...

Justin Bieber's POV

I was walking around Texas when a girl bumped into me. She looked up with tears in her eyes. I regonized them. It was Jazmine.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked putting my hand around her shoulder.

"N-nothing." She said wiping her tears with her sleeves. I didn't believe her.

"Don't lie, I know girls more than you." I said.

"Come with me."

"Where?" She asked.

"Swings and tell me what happened." I said. After we sat on the swings she told me her story with Zayn and there fight.

Chapter Eleven

"I'm sorry." I said.

"That's okay." Jaz said.

"I have to go." I said, she nodded, got up and hugged me. I smiled I think I like her.

"Thanks for making me feel better." Jaz said. I smiled.

"I like you as a friend, do you wanna hang out tomorrow at 11:00 A.M." I asked.

"Sure, and I like you too." Jaz said and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed her cheeks back, she blushed.

"Your cute when you blush." I stated.

"Thanks." Jaz said and I got lost in her eyes.

"Heello Juustiiiin, back to earthhh." Jaz waved her hand in my face I bliinked.

"Sorry, bye." I said.

"Bye." Jaz said and laughed.

Liam's POV

"Hey Dan." I said suprised to see her.

"Hi Lee, go wear cuz we're have a date." Dan said I smiled and kissed her sweet lips, I missed them. We pulled away. I went upstairs and weared a white tshirt and pants. Then I combed my hair and went downstairs. Smiling I took Dan's hand and we walked hand in hand.

"So where is the date?" Dan asked.

"Um- you'll see." I said. Dan and I are going to eat Ihop then I'm taking her to a private side of a beach. Dan and I finally got to Ihop we went in and sat. Dan was smiling.

"What do you want to eat ma'am and sir?" A waiter asked.

"Chicken nugget and soda please." Danielle said.

"Same but not soda, sprite." I said.

"Okay be right back." He said and left a minute later he came back with our orders.

"Thanks." Dan and I said.

"Your welcome, have a great day." He siad and left.

"So how's Niall, Zayn, and Louis?" Dan asked.

"There great." I said.

After Dinner (At the beach)

"That's beautiful." Danielle said smiling.

"Your more." I said, she blushed.

After the date. (It was night and sorry for skiping to much).

Eleoner's POV

Louis and I were sittin in Maddie's house watching a scary movie it's called "The Haunted House" it's by R. . We started watching it after Liam and Danielle left.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Aww this will help you stay up with me." Lou said leaning closer to me. We kissed for about ten minutes, he's hand were exploring my body that's under my shirt. We pulled away, Louis got up and went to the kitchen I followed him.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Ice cream." I said he nodded opened the refrigater and got the ice cream and two spoons. We went to the couch and sat dipping in the ice cream. I got an idea I dipped my spoon and then I putted on Louis' face. He smirked. Oh no. I got up and ran.

"AHHH." I laughed. Louis caught up with me and we both fell on his bed. (while they were running they ended up in his room) I was laughing so hard and so was Louis. After we had our breaths back we leaned again and kissed. Then we both ended up sleeping in eachother's arms.

Chapter Tweleve

Nicki's POV

After the girls went I went into the livingroom and got the DVD and put it in the DVD player and watched it. Oh gosh it was when we were in the bathroom on Madison's birthday.

"Who gave that to you?" Someone asked. I turned around scared.

"Harry you b*tch. You scared me." I yelled.

"Sorry, but seriously (serious: seri*Louis) who gave it-?" I cut him off.

"Um the doorbell ringed yestraday and I saw it on the floor." I said.

"Just get it out, Louis already showed me it." Harry said.

"Oh okay." I said sitting back down on the couch and turned to a movie.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ears softly.

"I missed you too, even if it's for a day already." I said smiling then he jumped sitting beside me on the couch.

5:00 o'clock at night

When the movie finished Harry and I went up to my room. I looked to see Harry smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Harry said smiling now. I was backing on the bed and he was coming closer to me. He pushed me onto the bed climbing on top of me and started to kiss my my neck softly and I moaned making him kiss me more I pulled away and met his lips directly his hand's found my shirt and took it of while I unbutton his shirt and then throwed it on the floor. Then he found my pants and slipped out onto the floor I did the same with his. He kissed my neck again and found my bra clip he played with it then took it off. Then it started like that.

7:00 PM at night:

I was asleep with Harry when a message came owf it better not be the unknown person. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Jaz.

'Hey, I can't sleep can I come over?' Jaz I texted back.

'Sure.'

"Harry get up Jaz is gonna come." Harry woke up and said.

"Man not now, okay I'll see ya tomorrow." He said and got up, weared and left. Ten minute later I heared a rock hit the window, I got up and saw it was Jaz.

"Hey Nicki." She breathed heavily.

"Hey come in while I get you some water."

"Okay." Jaz said.

Jaz's POV

When Nicki left I went to the video camera and stopped it, then I put it in my pocket. I heared the door open. I quickly sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said.

"That's okay, so why can't you sleep?" She asked.

"Zayn and I broke up." I cried.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cuz, cuz." I broke down trying to let Nicki to say I don't have to tell her.

"You don't have to tell me." She said and I nodded.

"You can spend the night with me." She said. I looked around and saw Harry's hat, I got up and picked it up.

"Why is Harry's hat there?" I asked.

"Um-um he came here to give it to me so I can give it to Maddie." She stuttered.

"Why would he come here IF Maddie was at her house all day?" I asked.

"I don't know." Nicki said. Riiight I thought.

"Okay can I wear some of your pajamas?" I asked.

"Sure." She said, went ot her closet and gave me her purple Hello Kitty pajamas. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said and weared my pajamas in the bathroom then went to sleep.

Dream: "YOU WEREN'T MY BOYFRIEND WHEN I KNEW!" I yelled and ran to the door I turned around and said the three words I love and the three words that I hate.

"I LOVE YOU AND now I HATE YOU!" then slammed the door behind me. I was running to fast that I didn't know where I was going until I bumped into a guy I looked up and saw...

I woke up scared. I looked to my left and saw a glass of water. I drank it then went to sleep again.

The Next Day

I woke up and streched. I got up brushed my hair and teeth (Jaz has three tooth brushes she keep one in Maddie, one in Nicki and the other is in at her house) Then I weared the same cloths I came with to Nicki, at last I aplyed some makeup. I went downstairs and texted Justin "Goodmorning.' Jaz. A minute late he replyed.

'Morning Jaz, don't forget today at 11:00 AM u have four hours left. Justin. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Nicki said all of a sudden.

"Gosh Nicki you scared me the cheesenuts outta me." I said.

"Sorry, answer the question." She said again. "Is it Zayn?"

"Nope it's Justin and I are gonna hang out today." I said.

"Found another love." Nicki teased. I got my phone out and texted Nicki even if she was infront of me. Her phone buzzed, she looked at it and before she can look at me I texted her again this time by unknown. She looked at me and I smiled. Her phone buzzed again I smiled even wider.

Nicki's POV

"Found another love?" I teased. Jaz got out her cell phone from her back pocket and typed something then she putted in her back pocker again. My phone buzzed I grabbed it and looked to see from who.

'Don't start it or else when you get a boyfriend I will do the same.' Jaz. I looked at her and she was smiling then again my phone buzzed I looked and saw.

'Had FUN with Harry last night?' Unknown. My smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Jaz asked.

"Nothing lets eat." I said changing the subject.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Jaz asked.

"IDK." I said crunching on my cereal. Then I heared Jaz's phone buzzed. She looked at it and smiled again.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Justin." She said.

"What did he text you?" I asked again.

"To wear something nice." Jaz smiled. I think she's gonna fall for him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"12:00." I lyed.

"WHAT!" She yelled and ran, I ran after her and yelled.

"I'M KIDDING IT'S STILL 8:00 AM." She turned around and came slapped me hard on the cheek.

"That's what you get when you lie." Jaz laughed.

"It hurts, you idiot." I said and hugged Jaz when I pulled away I saw somthing I never thought I'd see.

"Um- Jaz let's go inside." I said trying to push her toward the house.

"Why, what did you see?" She asked and stopped, turned around and saw...

Jaz's POV

"Um- Jaz let's go inside." Nicki said trying to push me toward the house.

"Why what did you see?" I asked and turned around to see Zayn and some bruenette girl kissing . It hurts me to see Zayn and some girl that's not me kissing him. I cried stood in front of him. He pulled away and saw me.

"So, find another love?" I asked.

"Um-." I cutted him off.

"Don't um me, who is she?" I asked.

"My name is Geneva, whats yours?" She asked friendly.

"My name is Jasmine Cole and yesterday I just broke up with this guy who he's been kissing you and having a great time." I said, tears falling onto my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry." Zayn said and trying to wipe my tears, I backed away and ran to Nicki's arms.

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I yelled into her shirt.

"That's okay, let's go inside." She said and we went inside sitting sown onto the couch.

"Look you have two hours and a half to get ready to go with Justin." Nicki said.

"Then I have to go, bye." I said.

"Bye." Nicki said. I got my cell phone out and texted mom.

'Are you at home?" Then clicked send. A minute later my phone buzzed.

'Yes, where were you last night?' Mom

'At Nicki's, sorry I didn't tell you.'

'I figured it out.' Mom.

'I'm coming home.'

'Okay.' Mom.

When I was at home, I hugged mom then went upstairs to my room. I took a shower weared a skinny pink jeans, black shirt, and ugg boots, did my hair in a messy bun. Then went downstairs, got me a dove, kissed mom's cheeks and left. But before I left mom asked me.

"Where are you going?"

"To Justin." I answered.

"Why not Zayn?" She asked."We broke up yesterday and today he was making out with some girl." I said remembering what happened.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mom said.

"That's okay, now mom I have to meet Justin." I said then left. I know where Justin is, he's at Selena's (Gomez) house. I went there once. Sel and I aren't really friends but oh well. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Sel.

"HI JAZ." She hugged me tightly.

"Ha where's Justin?" I asked.

"Upstairs, come in." She said. I went upstairs and opened the bedroom door to see Justin...


End file.
